


Tell Me What You See

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Fan Art, Fur, Hallucinating, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nudity, Spiders, feathers - Freeform, hooves, spider legs, thorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for chapter 18 of  Mokuyoubi 's A Great and Gruesome Height</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You See

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Great and Gruesome Height](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686710) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



 

[On Tumblr here](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/145580314971/moku-youbi-okay-you-guys-i-have-to-spend-a)


End file.
